The Notebook The Freak and The Suicidal Orphan
by Kurotensaki13
Summary: Ace, the son of a world class criminal, has one more year to decide whether to die or not. He is all set up to search for interesting ways to die when he is suddenly given a journal and a rubber freak to take care of. Mondern AU


The Notebook The Freak and The Suicidal Orphan

**Yo. Before you begin, I assure you; this is _NOT_ in first person**

* * *

1. A year left to kill myself

Tell me. How often do you get to see a son of a world class criminal? Obviously, for normal people, there's like…like…1% chance of getting to meet one. Maybe less. I don't know. Anyways, I have. Yeah, since the day I was born. I live with him.

The name's Portgas. D. Ace. I am a 17 orphan. I live alone. You guessed it; _I_ am the son of the infamous terrorist, Gol. D. Roger. As far as I know, he got executed before I was even born. He didn't mean anything much to me, so I decided to inherit my mother's surname. She also passed away as soon as she gave birth to me, by the way. Once she was a goner, my Old Man, Monkey. D. Garp, brought me to his damn neighbor, Dadan, and she kinda acted as my guardian until I turned 14 and moved to the city.

And…that's about it. I am currently a senior in Grandline College. It's my last year, actually. I can't wait for school to end so I can kill myself.

You see, I've been trying to die since…God knows when. _If_ he even exists, that is. No offense to God believers. I'm an atheist so bear with me. I had all these people wanting to torture me the worst way possible since I was the Terror King's (that's my damn dad) son. I guess they wanted revenge for what he had done. In short, I was never wanted even once. Nobody loves me. I'm hated.

I tried to die. However, this _God_ would always interfere. Then one day, the Old Man found me trying to jump off a 20 story apartment. He, unfortunately, stopped me. Then he started giving me a heart to heart chat, saying not everyone in the world hates me. He came to a conclusion that I wait until I graduate high school. He told me to spend some time to look around and not search for best ways to suicide. He said…he wouldn't stop me from dying once I reach 18, the age of adulthood in this country.

One year left to decide whether I choose death or not. So far, I haven't changed my mind. I'll die. And I'm looking forward to it. Even though I still haven't found out the answer for my life long question.

Was I right to be born?

"…Okay. I give up," said Ace, closing the notebook he was given. He leaned back on his chair and twirled to face two of his friends, who were making themselves comfortable on the bed. _His _bed. .

"Oh, come on!" Thatch, the guy with the Elvis Presley hairdo, exclaimed. "Marco and I even went out to the mall to get that notebook for you! Do you have any idea how long it took us to choose the perfect design?" Ace simply sighed in return. Thatch could be so…_over reactive_ sometimes.

"Thatch. This thing," he held up the notebook, "is just black. Nothing special."

"Well, it only took us 2 minutes, yoi," Marco, pineapple hairdo this time, added. Ace gave Thatch the look.

"Thatch. He says it took you guys two minutes."

"Maaaaarrrcccoooo! You're not supposed to say that!" wailed Thatch.

"Whatever, yoi." He ignored Thatch's glare.

"Why did you guys buy this thing anyway? I never said I needed a journal," Ace asked. Really, he was 17 for damn sake! No time for 'Dear Diary' or 'Dear Journal' stuff.

"You got a year left! It has become my duty to stop you from becoming even more suicidal!" his friend proudly puffed out his chest.

Ace couldn't help but smile at the declaration. The three had been closest friends since they met in their freshmen year. It didn't take long for the two to discover his family background and his wish. He was surprised when they didn't react as most people do. In fact, Marco had just shrugged it off whilst Thatch went all excited and happy. It was really nice to have someone who saw him as a same human being, and not some monster or Voodoo doll. Ace felt happy as Thatch continued to blabber on about being his angle and some other nonsense.

"Well…thanks," he mumbled. His two friends returned a grin.

"If so, you might as well use it," said Marco.

"Yeah! You've already started on it!" agreed the other.

"And don't forget the 'Dear Diary' part." Ace cringed at the sound of 'Dear Diary'. He sent disgusted expressions at the yoi-guy.

"Hell, you serious, Marco? Fuck no!" Writing a freak'n journal was bad enough. Unfortunately, Marco was unaffected.

"Or you could give a name for it, yoi,"

"Stop right there, Mr. Pineapple!"

"Why not 'Kitty'?" piped in Thatch, suppressing a laugh.

"NO! Who do you think I am? Anne Frank?"

"Ace Frank, yoi," Marco could be worse than Thatch sometimes. Ace growled as Thatch rolled around the bed, laughing. He leaped onto the two, commencing a play fight.

"Yoi-Guy! Thatch! I really hate you!"

"Ace, what are you doing, yoi? Get off!"

"Hey! Why am I just 'Thatch'?"

The three continued to wrestle on the bed, making an entire mess out of the sheets and covers, until…

Ding Dong~

…the doorbell rang. The teens froze. Marco and Thatch exchanged glances then at Ace.

"We thought you didn't get visitors other than us?" yelled Thatch.

"Yeah, aren't you a loner without us, yoi?"

"Shut it," Ace gave a venomous warning before peeking out the window. He looked down and saw…

"Shit. It's the Old Man!"

"You mean Garp?" questioned Marco. He had only heard stories about him and not for real. Thatch, on the other hand, gleamed.

"Garp?! The Hero?! You have _got_ to introduce me to him, Ace! I mean, he's famous! Almost like a celebrity! Oh, Ace, what are friends for?" Ace simply dragged the two down the stairs and pushed them out the backdoor.

"No, Ace! I wanna meet him!" begged Thatch.

"No, Thatch. That's final." He watched Thatch make his puppy dog eyes, which made both him and Marco sigh. Marco grabbed tightly onto Thatch's arm.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday, yoi," he said, backing away.

"Yeah, see you at school!" Ace quickly closed the door, ignoring Thatch's screams of agony. He sprinted towards the front door and received it. He was surprised when he saw not only his grandpa's big build, but a younger boy, even younger than him, standing alongside with an enormous suitcase.

"Um…Hey, Old Man," he greeted uncertainly, still eyeing the boy who had a scar under his left eye.

"Took you too long!" Grap pushed his way into the house, and made his way to the sofa.

"Oi! You can't just barge into other people's houses, you know!" He was bewildered when the boy followed Garp's actions without even saying anything. Ace reached for the boy's straw hat, stopping him from going any further.

"Hey! Who are you!" he demanded. The boy turned around and flashed a huge smile which made Ace let go of his hat.

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" The boy went on his way, leaving Ace dumbfounded. Ace shook his head, closed the door, and then grabbed a seat as well. He glared at the two intruders.

"Who's he?"

"I already told you! I'm Luffy!" Ace sent a death glare.

"I didn't ask you, damn kid."

"Hey! You're not much older, you know!" retorted Luffy.

"Huh? You trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Hell yeah! Bring it on!"

Bonk.

They received their very own 'Fist of Love'.

"Don't start fighting as soon as you meet, you damn brats!"

"Damn you, Shitty Old Man!" yelled Ace as he clutched his head. "He started it!"

"I don't care! You two better get along because you will be living here _together_ from this day on!"

Ace blinked. Wait. Come again? He must have heard it wrong. Garp grinned and went on.

"Ace! This is Monkey. D. Luffy! He's 14! Luffy, this is Ace. He's 3 years older than you! You two will be staying together for the year!" he declared. Ace, this time, was certain of what he had just heard.

"Hey! What the fuck do you mean, _live together_?! This is _my_ house, you know?!"

"And who pays for your house? Hmm?" Garp's words made Ace gap like a fish. As much as he hated to admit, the place was pretty much Garp's as he was the one to pay for all the fees. It wasn't like he didn't want to earn money for himself; it was just against the stupid country laws. Seeing Ace's head drop in defeat, the Evil Old Man started heading back towards the exit.

"I've gotta head over to work now. I'm already late! Anyway, Luffy will go to your school as a transfer student. Hope you get along~ I'll stop by some time to check up. And lastly, mind your language." Ace heard the door slam behind him, followed by the sound of car engine.. Ace tightened his fists in sheer rage.

"Shitty Old Man!" He started throwing and kicking cushions in order to let off the steam. His cushion killing game was interrupted by a loud crash upstairs. Due to his rage, he had forgotten about Luffy.

"Crap!" Ace dashed upstairs. When he reached his room, he was face to face with Luffy desperately trying to reattach his newly crushed PS3 controllers and cracked game CDs. Ace finally exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?! MY GAMES! YOU DESTROYED THEM!" he screamed. Luffy gave him a semi apologetic smile.

"Sorry!"

"SORRY MY ASS! They were out of reach in the first place! How the hell did you break them?!"

"I stretched, of course."

"You what?!"

"Stretched. See?" Luffy pulled his cheek. Ace stared in a mental breakdown as the cheek stretched like rubber.

"Wha…How…?"

"I'm a freak," announced Luffy. "I'm a mutant. I was able to stretch since I was born."

"So…so you're made out of rubber?" Ace asked shakily. He had only seen people like that in TV or books! He couldn't help but feel slight sympathy.

"Yup! I don't really care, though! Sorry about your games again. So where's my room? I'll leave it to you to clean up!" Ace's sympathy for the younger teen melted away like ice cream under the scorching sun of the Sahara Desert.

"You'll pay for that!" Too bad, he wasn't listening.

"Ooh~ What's this?" asked Luffy as he leaned over a black notebook. _Th_e notebook. His personal journal or diary, whatever you call it.

"Don't. You. Dare," Ace snarled. The threat backfired as Luffy's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh~? Could this be…your personal diary?"

"No." Ace took a step forward, only for Luffy to take a step backwards.

"Then can I open it?"

"No!"

"So it _is_ something private!" Ace decided he had enough. He couldn't think straight due to too many sudden things entering his brain in mere 10 minutes or so. He left his body to do the work. He launched himself at Luffy.

"Give it back!"

As he and Luffy ran around the house 'playing' tag, Ace found himself something to write in his cursed notebook:

I wanna die.

* * *

**Hope that was okayyyy. Feel free to give me your criticism and stuff!**


End file.
